1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to do-it-yourself-kit novelty items, and more particularly to a music-box-powered wooden carousel with moving figurines.
2. Prior Art
Many music-box windup motors have been made to power carousels, with various kinds of moving figurines on or in association with the carousels.
Generally such products, however, have been made from stamped or molded metal parts and assembled by paid workers. Animation of such figurines primarily by relatively simple, inexpensive wooden components to be assembled by purchasers of do-it-yourself "kits" is at another level entirely. We are not familiar with any earlier music-box-powered carousel which has provided such animation.